


Beautiful Catastrophe

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: ADHD, Depression, I’ll update every now and then, M/M, OCD, fluff?, hopefully, mention of Anxieties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Minhyun had lived his life in a certain pattern that he always follows.Kim Jaehwan lives as care free as he can and makes rush decisions.Both of them are polar opposites. But an incident, during a full moon, drew their fate together.





	Beautiful Catastrophe

**18:00 KST**

That’s the time that Minhyun takes the trash out on a daily basis. He always believes that if he took the trash out at 18:01 something bad will happen to him. That’s why he religiously takes out his trash exactly at 18:00.

As the man readies his trash, he heard grunting, shouting and crying outside. He isn’t the eavesdropping type of neighbor, but he got curious and wanted to check the situation, he checked his watch for the time, it says 17:45. He felt that he still has time before 18:00 strikes. So he went outside.

He witnessed his neighbor’s most embarrassing moment. The guard of their apartment was talking with him. His neighbor has this round cheeks and soft eyes which made Minhyun wonder how old his neighbor was. He wasn’t sure if his neighbor was a college student or an employee. But he is quite sure right now, that he maybe a college student.

The guard was telling his neighbor something that Minhyun didn’t catch. It just made his neighbor more disappointed than he is. His neighbor then started crying. This startled the guard. Which made him look around until he saw Minhyun. Minhyun raised his eyebrow before he realized he needed to bow.

Minhyun would always bow to people. It’s a must for him. Bowing for him is a sign of respect. And if he misses bowing to anyone, it makes him anxious. Dots of sweat were produced around his forehead. He felt something wasn’t right. And things will start going downhill.

“Mr. Hwang, can I ask you a favor?” The guard whispered. Taking glances on his neighbor who is currently weeping, like a little kid. A lump was formed around his throat, so he just nodded. _Favor_ didn’t sounded quite too good in Minhyun’s ears. As the guard was saying something to him, inside Minhyun’s head, he started backtracking everything he did. As his memory serves him, he did everything in his routine. Every single one of them, like a daily ritual. But why is he feeling anxious?

“Mr. Hwang? Are you fine with that?” The guard repeated. Minhyun took a deep breathe. “What was it again?”

“Mr. Kim here, forgot his keys inside his unit. He doesn’t have any spare keys. And his parents live at the province, so he has no one to stay with tonight.” The guard explained. With apologetic eyes. He seemed concerned. “How bout spare key from the admin office?” Minhyun asked.

“Uh? That’s the problem. The master key from the admin office can’t be used, unless the admin officer is here. The admin Office is already close....” a sigh followed. And Minhyun knew what this means.

As much as he wanted to say no, he also felt sorry towards his neighbor. He knows how it feels of not having anywhere to stay at. He said yes.

The owner of the unit welcomed his neighbor. He told him to remove his shoes properly and place them at the right side of the cabinet. He did as what he was told to.

“OH NO! OH NO!” Minhyun’s eyes grew bigger as he was pacing back and fort. Bitting his thumb. “What’s wrong?” His neighbor asked, probably thinking that he is _crazy_.

“Nothing, I just forgot to throw my garbage and it’s already 19:00”

“Man, you can throw it tomorrow?” His neighbor suggested. “You don’t understand, something terrible will happen if I— something terrible is already happening” His neighbor just rolled his eyes. “Nothing’s terrible happening right now?”

“There will be. I feel it”

Both of them became quiet for a minute. His neighbor was thinking and weighing his words right now. He wants to be careful since he is quite impulsive and can’t seem to stop his mouth at the wrong moments. He started fidgeting his legs, as he started thinking.

On the other hand, Minhyun was already thinking of the possible terrible things that will happen to him. The worse one he has thought of was, being fired from his job. 

“Hey? Mr. Neighbor, don’t think much about it? I’m Jaehwan by the way” The boy stood up and went near Minhyun as he extends his hand Minhyun just stared at his neighbor’s hand.

“Hey? My hand’s clean and they are pretty too!” He heard a laugh that is comparable to a witch’s laugh and Joker’s laugh. His neighbor’s laugh sounded like a psycho. And Minhyun doesn’t know if it’s a good thing.

Minhyun is not a big fan of touching. Especially with strangers. His heart is beating rapidly and out of control. And there is a shortness in his breathe. All of a sudden he saw Jaehwan’s hand slowly reached his hand and shook them.

“Nice too meet you, Mr. Neighbor-nim!”

The boy in-front of him showed a sunny disposition while he felt all the storms and disaster inside him. From that moment, Minhyun knew he should avoid the boy infront of him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts and everything hehe. I am open for auggestions.


End file.
